Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan
[[Archivo:CN3LXC8UwAAoyDn.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por M.B.]] Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan (アスノヨゾラ哨戒班 / La patrulla del cielo nocturno del mañana) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 19 de agosto de 2014 en Nicovideo y un 11 de enero de 2015 en YouTube. Actualmente supera los 3 millones de visitas en Nicovideo y las 648 mil en YouTube. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Para el cielo de la noche, donde tú y tu sonrisa pueden reunirse de nuevo."'' Intérprete: IA Música, Letra y PV: Orangestar Ilustración: M.B Arreglos: katms Encode: mtkn *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofantasy feat. Hatsune Miku *Mikansei Eight Beats Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por ambersz. *Traducción al español por Team Y&B. Kanji= 気分次第です僕は　敵を選んで戦う少年 叶えたい未来も無くて　夢に描かれるのを待ってた そのくせ未来が怖くて　明日を嫌って過去に願って もう如何(どう)しようも無くなって叫ぶんだ　明日よ明日よもう来ないでよって そんな僕を置いて　月は沈み陽は昇る けどその夜(よ)は違ったんだ　君は僕の手を 空へ舞う　世界の彼方　闇を照らす魁星(かいせい) 「君と僕もさ、また明日へ向かっていこう」 夢で終わってしまうのならば　昨日を変えさせて なんて言わないから　また明日も君とこうやって　笑わせて あれから世界は変わったって　本気で思ったって 期待したって変えようとしたって　未来は残酷で それでもいつだって君と見ていた　世界は本当に綺麗だった 忘れてないさ　思い出せるように仕舞ってるの 君がいてもいなくても翔べるなんて妄想　独りじゃ歩くことさえ僕は しないまま藍色の風に吐いた幻想　壊してくれって願って踠(もが)いたって 願ったんなら叶えてしまえやって　Eh...　君は言って また明日の夜に　逢いに行こうと思うが どうかな君はいないかな　それでもいつまでも僕ら一つだから またね　Sky Arrow　笑ってよう 未来を少しでも君といたいから　叫ぼう　今日の日をいつか思い出せ　未来の僕ら |-| Romaji= kibun shidai desu boku ha teki wo erande tatakau shounen kanaetai mirai mo nakute yume ni egakareru no wo matteta sono kuse mirai ga kowakute asu wo kiratte kako ni negatte mou doushiyou mo nakunatte sakebu n da asu yo asu yomou ko naide yotte sonna boku wo oite tsuki ha shizumi hi ha noboru kedo sono yo ha chigatta n da kimi ha boku no te wo sora he mau sekai no kanata yami wo terasu kai sei 'kimi to boku mo sa, mata asu he mukatte ikou' yume de owatte shimau no nara ba kinou wo kaesasete nante iwanai kara mata asu mo kimi to kou yatte warawasete are kara sekai ha kawattatte honkide omottatte kitai shitatte kaeyou to shitatte mirai ha zankoku de soredemo itsu datte kimi to mite ita sekai ha hontou ni kirei datta wasurete nai sa omoidaseru you ni shimatteru no kimi ga ite mo inakute mo toberu nante mousou hitori ja aruku koto sae boku ha shinai mama aiiro no kaze ni haita gensou kowashite kurette negatte mo ga itatte negattan nara kanaete shimaeyatte Eh ... kimi ha itte mata asu no yo ni ai ni ikou to omou ga doukana kimi ha inai kana soredemo itsu made mo bokura hitotsu da kara mata ne SKY ARROW waratteyou mirai wo sukoshi demo kimi to itai kara sakebou kyou no hi wo itsuka omoidase mirai no bokura |-| Español= Dependiendo de mi un chico elige luchar contra el enemigo sin un futuro que se pueda conceder habia estado esperando que se realizara en un sueño Sin embargo tenia miedo del futuro odiando el mañana puse esperanzas en el pasado no hay nada más que pueda hacer, solo llorar "Mañana por favor no aparezcas" Dejando mi viejo yo detrás la luna se pone y el sol sale pero esta noche fue diferente de todas las demás cuando tú tomaste mi mano La primera estrella del Big Dipper ilumina la oscuridad Bailando en el cielo mas allá del mundo 「Empecemmos a mirar hacia el mañana ambos. Tú y yo」 Si esto va a terminar igual que un sueño déjame cambiar el ayer No voy a decir algo como eso así que déjame reír contigo mañana de nuevo. Desde entonces, el mundo ha sido completamente diferente eso es lo que realmente creía no importa cuánto aguante o intente cambiar El futuro era cruel pero yo siempre me veía a tu lado y entonces el mundo era realmente hermoso todavía no lo he olvidado Así que he puesto fin a todo para que pueda recordar con o sin ti, volar todavía es una ilusión incluso caminar por mí misma tambien lo es No puedo hacer ninguna de ellas, rogué que alguien rompiera las ilusiones formadas por el viento añil Si lo deseas, puedes hacerlo realidad tu misma dices Eh... tú dices eso Estoy pensando en ir a ver de nuevo la noche del mañana aunque tal vez no pueda estar allí incluso así, siempre vamos a ser uno Así que hasta luego Sky Arrow Vamos a sonreír Aunque tal vez nuestro tiempo sea breve quiero estar a tu lado en el futuro, Así que lo gritaré Seas quien seas y sea quien sea Recuerda este día en el futuro. Versiones Sucesivas Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan [[Archivo:CN3LXC1UwAAhozx.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por M.B.]] El 19 de agosto de 2015, el autor publicó otra versión de la canción. Actualmente supera el millon visitas en Nicovideo. Comentario del Autor: *''"La reunión del cielo nocturno con la tú que rie."'' Intérprete: IA Música, Letra y PV: Orangestar Ilustración: M.B Arreglos: Suzuki Akinori y Orangestar Guitarra: Moyashi y Reeji Bajo: pino Batería: Yuuri Ingeniero: Kawazura Harutomo *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube Galería CN3LXDHUsAAChBp.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por M.B. Enlaces *Imágenes oficiales en Twitter. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias